RAINY BLUE: El azul de la lluvia
by Conejo
Summary: YumiSachiko. "Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo". Basado en el cap 11 de Haru: El corazón de Yumi cae a lo más profundo de la desesperación, emotivo encuentro entre cuatro personas bajo el azul frío de la lluvia...


**EL AZUL DE LA LLUVIA**

_**XX**_

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos._

_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca._

_Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo._

Justamente ahí estaba, aguardando tu llegada bajo el cobertizo. Su maleta por delante, como siempre. Sus cabellos azulados derrochando melancolía. Su blanco rostro aún más pálido que de costumbre. El clima gélido era intenso. Sus ojos, fríos, tanto como la lluvia que arreciaba frente a ellas. Tu corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Ahí estaba, por quien habías estado sufriendo todo este tiempo…

- Onee-sama…

_Dile lo que sientes, exprésale la rabia que te ocasiona que ande con ella, demuéstrale que te importa y hazle recordar los gratos momentos que pasaron._

No respondiste al llamado de tu conciencia. No sabías qué hacer, pero ciertamente aquel consejo era lo menos que deseabas. Sólo anhelabas por ella.

Se acercaba a ti. Paso a paso, esa mínima distancia para ti se asemejaba al tramo de aquí al cielo, o de aquí al infierno. Todo dependía de lo que ocurriera al final de esa escena, tu vida o tu muerte.

- Pensé que podría encontrarte si esperaba aquí – dijo. Tú jurabas que su rostro había adquirido un tono especial. Tus ojos marrones se te iluminaron. Pronto la esperanza volvía a ti – Tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo.

Ella sonrió. La lluvia desapareció entre ese momento especial, se fue difuminando lentamente. La lluvia ya no existía para ti.

¿Qué aguardabas, que asegurara que todo era un malentendido, que ella no pensaba cambiarte como su hermana menor que eres, por aquella entrometida de actitud cínica y sonrisa farsante? No, los sentimientos de tu alma aguardaban por más. Tus mejillas se sonrosaban, en tanto mirabas a tu querida oneesama. Ya antes habías afirmado que tu amor hacia ella era más que una simple relación de hermanas. Las cosas habían cambiado, ahora ya no deseabas escuchar una respuesta. No querías una decepción, pero, ¿qué clase de decepción?

Tu conciencia no te aconsejaba. La lluvia seguía, pero ya no escuchabas su murmullo. Sólo sentías. Sentías como ella acariciaba con su nívea mano el moño de tu uniforme escolar. Lo hacía de tal forma que te hizo pensar en que ella tal vez su intención era aminorar otra clase de deseo. Tú lo entendías bien, sufrías del mismo problema.

Pero, ¿porqué? ¿porqué las cosas se habían complicado de esa manera? ¿cual era el motivo por el que te dolieras de esta forma por ella?

- Yumi…- murmuraba tu nombre…

Recordabas las palabras de Yoshino. _"Si no dices lo que piensas las cosas jamás se solucionarán"_. Tu conciencia te advertía lo mismo, todo se reducía en una simple expresión de amor, fuese el que fuese. Así el problema tendría remedio y tal vez, sólo tal vez, su corazón guardaría reposo.

De pronto, escuchas el sonido ahogado de un casillero cerrándose dentro del recibidor. Giras tu cabeza noventa grados, lentamente, como en un siniestro sueño. Ya lo habías soñado con anterioridad. Aquella figura inquietante que en veces hasta te impedía dormir. Touko Matsudaira hacía su aparición, siendo parte de todo, volviendo a arruinarlo todo.

- Sachiko, hermana, siento haberte hecho esperar. – se puso junto a ella, mientras tú sólo callabas y recordabas la pesadilla de anoche. El escenario era el mismo, el frío actuaba como cruel presagio de lo que se avecinaba.

Ya tus esperanzas se derrumbaban como una pirámide de naipes.

_¡Touko, te detesto! ¡Me has robado a mi oneesama!_

- Así que era esto...

Empezaste a andar a tu derecha, con la intención de desaparecer y no ser participe de una horrible revelación del cual ella sería la principal afectada.

_¡Cobarde! ¿Acaso quieres dejar que ella se salga con la suya?_

"No me queda otra opción…"

_¡Tienes otra, y la sabes muy bien!_

- Espera, Yumi-sama. Aún tenemos cosas de qué hablar - La detestable voz de Touko, alegre y contrastante, sonaba a tus espaldas -. Tenemos un poco de prisa, así que no podemos estarnos aquí hablando. Así que, si no te importa, podemos tratarlo mientras vamos camino a la salida.

_¡Oh, sí, maldita desgraciada, gozas tanto el verme sufrir que ni tiempo quieres perder para disfrutarlo, pero yo también puedo dejarte tendida en el suelo rápidamente!_

Tú volteas. Ella no se ve realmente bien. Se nota que esto le duele bastante. Pero con Touko a su lado mordiendo tus entrañas, la sensación de pena ya no existe a tus adentros.

- ¿Qué te parece, Rosa Chinensis? ¿lo hacemos así?

- Me parece bien – responde.

Ella voltea contigo, y su expresión vuelve a cambiar. Era como si contigo fuera otra persona totalmente diferente, al verte se vuelve cálida, más hermosa de lo que acostumbra ser.

- Yumi, ven con nosotras camino a casa.

_Pero tienes miedo…_

"Así es, miedo a perderla… No sé en qué modo, pero el sólo hecho de que se aleje de mi presencia me aterra. Y no sólo eso, también perderé el vínculo con el Yamayurikai y ya no frecuentaré tanto con Yoshino, Rei, Noriko o Shimako. Ellas estarán demasiado ocupadas con los asuntos que les incumben, y ya no tendremos nada que nos relacione…"

_Perderás todo si callas…Las perderás a ellas._

"Así es."

_Entonces habla._

"No puedo."

_Perderás a Sachiko, entiende._

"…No puedo."

Tú las miras, reprimiendo el llanto. Las ves tan unidas, siempre platicando a expensas tuyas, manteniendo siempre una relación de profunda unión, esa unión que nunca pudiste darle a ella.

_Yumi, si no lo haces ya nada será igual. Dile a Touko lo que piensas, dile lo mismo que gritaste frente a tu familia, reclámale todo el mal que te ha hecho._

"No puedo."

_¡Vamos, toma en cuenta que tu porvenir está en juego!_

"¡No puedo!"

_Yumi…_

- No…Ya he tenido bastante…

Y corres, corres lejos de ellas. Corres sin mirar atrás. Lloras. El cielo llora contigo. El dolor te invade. Lo que no pudiste mostrarle a ella lo expresas al pasar de largo frente a la estatua de la Virgen. Quieres un consuelo, pides un consuelo. Alzas tu vista. Ves una figura junto a la salida portando una sombrilla oscura. Sigues corriendo. Pronto esa figura cobra forma. Se da vuelta. Ojos del color de la lluvia, ojos color záfiro, azorados al notar a alguien acercándose y escuchando el ruido del agua del suelo siendo pisoteada con fuerza, te miran fijamente. Ya estás cerca. La reconoces. Ella te reconoce a ti. En ese instante, en ese preciso momento, ella adquirió para ti un estatus majestuoso y se convirtió en tu ángel. En todo. Pronto gritas su nombre, con todo el dolor que pudiste liberar, con toda la alegría que fue para ti encontrarla.

Gritas el nombre de Sei. Sigues corriendo, más rápido. Falta poco. Dejas caer tu maleta y tu sombrilla nueva. La otra la perdiste con anterioridad. Por fin, adquieres refugio abalanzándote sobre el pecho de Sei. Rompes en llanto, alaridos que dejan confundida a la única persona que es capaz de consolarte.

Aún después de haberse graduado, siempre seguirá contigo cuidándote.

- Yumi-chan…

La lluvia persistía. Su murmullo adquiría voz y te acechaba. Te hundías en el pecho de Sei, lanzando terribles alaridos de angustia y desesperación. Sei no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero aún así, te daba un apoyo incondicional.

Tú derramabas lágrimas. Tus ojos llovían, intentaban competir con el azul de la lluvia.

- Sachiko…- llamó Sei. Tú abres los ojos, pero no quieres mirarla a ella. Pronto, tu corazón vuelve a palpitar con fuerza. Recuerdas minutos atrás, antes de que Touko apareciese. Vuelves a percibir aquel caos sentimental que ya advertías que poco a poco se ordenaba dentro de tu ser.

_¿De qué forma quieres a Sachiko?_

"Yo la quiero…"

Sientes su presencia, está frente a Sei. Te llama… Tú te hundes más en el fragante aroma de Sei y acaricias con tu rostro su blanco suéter de lana, tal como si fueses un cachorro amenazado pidiendo ayuda a su madre.

_¿De qué forma quieres a Sei?_

Tu mente no responde. No lo sabes. Pronto aquel rompecabezas emocional intenta armarse, teniendo en medio de tu persona aquellas dos figuras que para ti son las más importantes de tu existencia.

- Perdona las molestias… Cuídamela…

_¿Qué sientes por Sachiko?_

"No lo sé…"

_¿Qué sientes por ella?_

"Con Sei-sama me siento segura…No puedo afirmarlo con certeza, pero…"

_Sei te protege, por eso le tienes aprecio._

"Sï…"

_Pero no es la persona que más amas._

- Yumi-chan, ¿te parece bien? Sachiko ya está partiendo…

- Da igual…- Te separas de Sei, y ella te muestra algo.

- Sachiko lo recogió y me lo dio…

Era tu sombrilla y tu maleta, ambos ensuciados. No hay cabida de tu terrible consternación.

"Esto soy yo…Un miserable paraguas caído en un charco lleno de lodo…y Sachiko-sama lo recogió para dárselo a Sei-sama…"

_Aún así, ¿piensas dejarla partir a causa de tu inseguridad?_

- Ya…no me necesita…

Ves junto a la acera, ya afuera de Lilian. Un automóvil negro se estaciona frente a Sachiko y a Touko. El chofer sale y les abre la portezuela. Enseguida abordan.

_¡Aún tienes tiempo! ¿Qué sientes entonces por Sachiko?_

"Siento…"

No lo podías creer. El rompecabezas ya estaba completo.

- ¡Oneesama! – corres, pasas de largo a Sei. Llamas a Sachiko, pero ella no te escucha tras la ventanilla cerrada. No te puede notar tras el polarizado. Está sumergida en otros lugares, junto a Touko. Pronto parten, tú ya no puedes alcanzarla.

- ¡¡ONEE-SAMA!

"¡La amo, la amo con todo el corazón! ¡la amo desde la primera vez que traté con ella, desde la primera vez que la vi!"

"¡Cada vez que estoy con ella, todo adquiere tonos de blanco! ¡No había grises ni negros sabiendo que ella me apoyaba en todo! ¡Por eso rechacé su rosario la primera vez que me ofreció ser su hermana menor! ¡Por eso lo acepté al haberme conocido mejor! ¡Por eso mi vida en Lilian gira en torno a ella!"

"¡Siempre la amado!"

Te derrumbas ante la cruel realidad. Como la flor de la Hydrangea, el corazón de Sachiko ha cambiado de color. Lloras nuevamente. Te olvidas de Sei. Ahora estás con Sachiko, aunque ella no esté contigo. Cruel ironía: darte cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos justo luego de perderla. La vida es tan cruda, que en veces duele comerla completa.

Maria-sama llora contigo, entremezclando tu llanto al suyo, dándote un poco de dignidad y consuelo amargo, mandando así el frío azul de la lluvia…


End file.
